


В дверь с ноги

by Isei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда во время полета домой Джон, наконец, потерял терпение и швырнул его на кровать (о, блага личного самолета), Логан торжествовал: смог, победил, забрался Ризу под шкуру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В дверь с ноги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foot In The Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920195) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Когда во время полета домой Джон, наконец, потерял терпение и швырнул его на кровать (о, блага личного самолета), Логан торжествовал: смог, победил, забрался Ризу под шкуру. Даже фантастический секс не имел значения — Логан стонал как шлюха не только потому, что у Джона был отличный член, и он умел с ним обращаться. Победа принесла эйфорию, и Логан качался на ее волнах.  
Кайф закончился через час после того, как он подарил Джону часы — сигнал с GPS-передатчика внезапно пропал. За Джоном следили несколько парней с камерами, и потом Логан мог вдоволь любоваться как тот, не моргнув глазом, позволил своему таинственному, хорошо одетому другу разбить часы ценой в два миллиона. Затем мистер Щеголь забрал свою собаку, и соглядатые потеряли их троицу через десять кварталов.  
Спустя несколько месяцев часы появились на торгах, уже целые, и Логан кинулся на поиски их владельца. Оказалось, правда, что продавал их дедок, который на все вопросы отнекивался и говорил, что купил часы в ломбарде за восемьдесят семь баксов и сам починил. Он пустым взглядом смотрел на фотографии, которые Логан совал ему под нос, и качал головой. Логану хотелось верить, что старикан врет, но если и так, делал он это мастерски.  
А вот Джон не звонил, не писал ни смс, ни эмейлов. Логан немного обиделся. Пришлось поставить наблюдение на каждой площадке для выгула собак в Нью-Йорке, и два месяца спустя его человек сообщил, что заметил мистера Загадочного с собакой возле Музея естественной истории. Логан тут же прыгнул в машину и был на месте быстрее ветра. Джон не обнаружился, но его друг сидел на лавочке и смотрел, как пес нарезает круги по парку. Он даже не повернулся, когда Логан сел рядом.  
— Давно не виделись, — сказал Логан.  
— Мистер Пирс, хватало уже того, что Вы подставили себя под удар, пытаясь разыскать нас, — ответил мужчина. — Так Вы еще вручили наши фотографии десяткам людей на улице. Пожалуйста, прекратите.  
Логан тоже решил не поворачиваться к нему, хотя это было сложновато.  
— А что я получу, если остановлюсь?  
— Предупреждение, но Вы его уже услышали, — сухо ответил мужчина. — И я пойду дальше, если будет необходимо.  
— Надо же, — сказал Логан. — И что же ты сделаешь?  
— Вы крайне богаты, мистер Пирс. Но ваше богатство молодое и сильно связано с ситуацией на рынке. Если Вам откажут в кредитной линии, Вам придется закрыть новые проекты и серьезно ограничить свои траты.  
— Думаешь, что сможешь уговорить Гештнафтбанк отказать мне в кредите? — развеселился Логан, пока мужчина не посмотрел на него прямо.  
— Как я уже сказал, если будет необходимо.  
Логан нахмурился: процентов на восемьдесят пять он был уверен, что это блеф, да и всегда можно придумать какой-то выход. Но спорить не имело смысла — он хотел спорить с совсем другим человеком.  
— Знаешь, в моем поведении нет ничего странного, — сказал он вкрадчиво. — И не скажешь, что Джон из этих «поматросил и бросил» типов.  
Мужчина развернулся и в изумлении уставился на Логана. Тот улыбнулся во все тридцать два, радуясь в глубине души: вряд ли Джон делился подробностями личной жизни со своим начальником. Внезапно раздалось рычание, Логан подпрыгнул и оглянулся — перед ним, оскалившись и прижав уши, стоял пес.  
— Хороший песик, — сказал Логан, протянув руку. Собака оскалилась сильнее и снова зарычала.  
— Af, Медведь, — мужчина рассеянно потянулся за поводком.  
Пес не сводил глаз с Логана, пока мужчина пристегивал поводок и поднимался.  
— Мне жаль, но разбитое сердце вам придется лечить самостоятельно, мистер Пирс. И, пожалуйста, не забывайте, что я вам сказал.  
Он немного наклонился, потянув за поводок. Пес бросил на Логана прощальный взгляд, и они ушли.  
Но Логан надеялся, что Джон поддастся на провокацию, и, спустя неделю, с облегчением заметил мотоцикл в углу баскетбольной площадки. Он остановил игру и подбежал к нему. Джон снял шлем, Логан засиял и принялся раскачиваться на носках, чувствуя шипучее ликование.  
— Надеюсь, я тебе с начальством ничего не испортил, — сказал он жизнерадостно.  
— Не испортил, — в голосе Джона слышалась низкая, тягучая нота.  
Логан даже раскачиваться прекратил и уставился на него.  
— Что, честно?  
Джон лениво, удовлетворенно улыбнулся, нагнулся и тихо сказал:  
— Честно. И Логан? В следующий раз, когда ты отправишь за ним слежку, ему не придется ничего предпринимать. Потому что я буду там первым.  
— Эй, кажется, ты меня поблагодарить должен, — с обидой заметил Логан.  
— Спасибо. Больше так не делай.  
— Понял-понял, — сказал он, махнув рукой, и отвернулся.  
— Но послушай, — он повернулся назад, и Джон замер со шлемом в воздухе. — Дело в работе? Мы с тобой были бы отличными напарниками, Джон.  
— Он не только дал мне работу, — сказал Джон. — Он дал мне цель в жизни. А у тебя ее нет.  
Вот это царапнуло, и Логан нахмурился — у Джона в ухе был микрофон. Он нагнулся к нему поближе:  
— Да, но я же был лучше? Ты знатно вбил меня в матрас, и не говори, что он тебе такое позволяет.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Нет, я позволяю ему.  
Логан скривился. Он легко мог представить, как Щеголь сейчас подслушивает их разговор и наслаждается. Как он наслаждается Джоном, перегнув его через стол, как Джон с радостью раскрывает себя для…  
— Ну и отлично, — обиделся он, отступив и позволив Джону одеть шлем. — Иди, и живите себе долго и счастливо.  
— Но пиши хоть иногда, или я снова разыщу вашу собаку! — внезапно заорал он, когда мотоцикл тронулся.  
В голове тем временем начал формироваться новый план: тройничок звучал очень заманчиво. Он ведь уже доказал, что может достать обоих.


End file.
